


The Lovesquare Except It's Nathmarc

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: It's basically what the title says, the lovesquare except it's Nathmarc and also it's a healthy relationship.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	The Lovesquare Except It's Nathmarc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kapane_luyeshu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapane_luyeshu/gifts), [Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/gifts), [CryptTheCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the umbrella scene, the very beginning. This takes place after Marc gets akumatized, but before the two start working on their comic. Also there's an apology because we got robbed by canon.

Marc sighed, staring up at the gray sky. Carefully, he extended a hand out and felt rain on his hand.

“Hey.” Turning slightly, Marc saw Nathaniel awkwardly standing behind him.

“Hey.” He quietly replied.

Nathaniel moved closer, standing next to Marc. “I’m sorry about before, I lost my temper when I thought you and Marinette were making fun of me. It doesn’t excuse my behavior, especially when I destroyed your notebook.” Marc glanced at Nathaniel in surprise. “Your writing’s really good, and I’d like to make a comic book with you if you still want to.”

“Yeah,” Marc said, smiling gently at the redhead. “I’d like that.”

Nathaniel beamed at him, making Marc’s heart flutter a little, before opening his umbrella and offering it to Marc. “Here, I’ll be fine without it.”

Marc hesitantly reached out for the umbrella before grabbing it, their hands briefly touching and causing Marc’s breath to hitch. The two stared into the other’s eyes before the umbrella closed on Marc’s head, causing him to squeak.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Nathaniel lifted the umbrella, revealing Marc’s flushed face.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Nathaniel smiled at him, before making his way down the stairs. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah-yeah, see you tomorrow.”


End file.
